Vicious Cycle
by sukioVic
Summary: What if Shin and Lin had a sister? What if Vicious could find love again? Would things turn out differently? Please Read and review. Chapt 11 now up.
1. A Vicious Cycle begins

Okay, Here it is. A private reviewer who wishes to remain nameless has given has kindly informed me that I didn't really develop a relationship between Kahni and her brothers. So I decided to revamp the story a little, which works out for my best interest, because I can give you some pertinent information that I desperately needed to fit into the story eventually and I was getting stuck as to how I would do it. So normal disclaimers, I own nothing but my own red/black left/right articulate/artistic mind.  
  
*****This is written from a new character's POV. What if Shin and Lin had a sister in the syndicate? What if Vicious had found another love. Someone, not to replace Julia or Spike but who could fill up the hole left by both of them. WARNING although I have taken liberties with the story, I have not nor intend to change the plot line. Extreme Spoilers Ahead. This is just the preview, more chapters to come.This is my first fanfic. Shall I continue???  
  
They seemed an odd couple Lin thought. Maybe it was because he was so used to seeing him with Julia. Tall, blonde Julia, they just seemed to fit, her and Vicious. But Kahni was different. She was shorter than Vicious, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Steel eyes he'd heard his brother say, once. He had not real problem with his sister being with Vicious. He felt she was safer that way. Since he had been assigned to stick by Vicious side at all times, he could keep regular tabs on Kahni and didn't worry about her that much. Shin worried a lot. He was a runner, and didn't have the same kind of relationship with Kahni or Vicious that Lin had. Maybe it was because he missed Julia, or maybe it was because he hated seeing his sister go into Vicious' office and not leave until the following day, but Shin hated the thought of them together But, Kahni was not like Julia. Julia was never a member, she was a gangster's girlfriend. Kahni was one of them. She had work to do and she took orders just like they did. Mostly her orders came from Vicious but sometimes she had to go to the Van themselves. And when she did, it was never a good thing. It usually meant she had work off planet to do and when she was away things got edgy. Vicious grew very quiet, kept to himself mostly. Shin would get fidgety and would even dare to question Vicious' motives. But Lin didn't think his brother was stupid. Lin knew he was just worried about Kahni; worried about her running into.people she shouldn't. And then one day the worst happened. And then one day, she got caught.  
  
(2 years later, Mars, ISSP First Security Prison)  
  
The guard unlocked one of the cuffs, spun Kahni and cuffed her hands together in the front. He pointed to the chair and she sat. The room was very small, no windows except for the frosted glass one in the door. One small table and two chairs were all that furnished the room. A security camera swiveled and blinked in the corner. A private room, she thought. She'd not had a private visit in two years. Not even the syndicate lawyers came to her in these rooms, because they never had any advice or legal matter to really deal with. They were only sent to make sure she was behaving. The guard had left and the low hum of the camera was unnerving.  
  
She laid her head on her arms upon the table. Just as her eyes seemed to close a man walked in and sat down across from her. She looked up but never expected to see HIM there. Her face paled.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." The man said lighting a cigarette. Kahni didn't answer. He handed her the cigarette and she took it with a trembling hand. He watched her body react to the nicotine. After a moment she was able to stop herself from trembling.  
"What do you want.?" She asked.  
"How're your brothers?"  
"I haven't seen them. They don't come to visit, if that's what you want to know." She took another drag and relaxed a little more in her chair.  
The man looked puzzled. "Why not?"  
"They have their orders. We all have our orders." The man frowned. "From who?" Kahni looked at him and laughed. She inhaled and blew out a small cloud of smoke. He watched her but she didn't move. She was careful, no she was worried. She glanced up and him and caught him staring. It was unnerving, his eyes. One was darker than the other. "What do you want?" she asked again, finishing off the cigarette and stubbing it out on the table's edge.  
"He's a Devil. You will die if you stay with him." Kahni stayed silent.  
"Talk to me. Let me help get you out of here, and I can protect you." She looked at him squarely. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. He didn't take his eyes off her, but pointed to the camera in the corner.  
"He'll never know. He'll never find out I was here. Trust me." That grin she thought. It was powerful. Just like Vic had said. She huffed her disbelief but glanced up at the camera. The light was off and it wasn't moving.  
"But.how..?"  
"I know a friend of a friend." She still didn't speak. "Help me stop him," he continued.  
"You mean kill him." She shot back.  
"I mean stop him before he hurts anyone else."  
"You mean before he hurts Julia." The man leaned back in the chair and lit another cigarette. He puffed out some smoke and grinned again. "No wonder Vicious likes you." They sat there silent for a few moments. Thoughts passed between them, unspoken, but completely understood. Finally she reached across the table and took another cigarette from his pack. As he leaned forward to light it for her he said, "You love him, don't you." Kahni jerked but didn't move until the tip of the cigarette was lit. She sat back and motioned to the item in his hand. "Why do you keep the lighter?" It was polished silver with a brass top and an engraved red dragon on its side.  
"I asked you first." He countered. "I need him, he keeps me alive."  
"But he'd let you go to prison for him? It's not the first time you know."  
"I didn't go to jail FOR him!" she said pounding a fist on the table. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was convicted of crimes I've committed and have to pay for my sins." She continued.  
"And who says when that payment is up? Him? The Syndicate?"  
"You've been gone a long time, Spike. But you know that the syndicate doesn't allow mistakes like the ones I made go unpunished. They bury those mistakes. Vicious is the only one that keeps me alive. If he dies, my life is forfeit to the syndicate, whether I'm by his side, or rotting in this prison, doesn't really matter."  
"I see." Spike said. He was lost. He didn't know where to go from here. Nothing was getting through to her. Suddenly she stood up and he heard the guard approaching. He knocked on the door and said "Time up." She threw the cigarette down and stepped on it right before the guard came in. As the guard took her arm Spike said, "Wait."  
Kahni turned to face him. He was fumbling with the lighter, flipping it through his fingers like a magician. "I keep the lighter because.. Because it works." He smiled and she smiled back. He could here her laughing as she walked out of the room. "Farewell, Spike Speigel. We won't meet again." She called back to him.  
Spike sat in silence a long time and finally said, "No, I hope not." 


	2. Another unexpected visitor

Normal disclaimers, I do not own anything remotely connected to Cowboy Bebop. Thanks for my so far one review. Again, spoilers will be included if you did not see episodes 25,26 you may be disappointed in this story.  
  
Kahni tapped her fingers on the table in irritation. She looked around at the blank walls and the tiny camera humming in the corner. All too familiar she thought.  
"Two private visits in the same month?" the guard teased her. "Who did you kiss and where?"  
"I don't kiss and tell." She replied flashing him a quick, but fake smile. She was nervous and worried. The guard was not leaving. Who had decided to come and see her now. Was it Spike again? Was it the Syndicate? Did the Van find out that he had come to see her? Had Vicious found out? Her mind spun with the horror of that particular thought. She should have been prepared for what came next but it still caught her offguard.  
A tall leggy blonde walked in and sat across from her at the small white table.  
"You look . . . different, thinner." The woman said.  
"Prison can do that sometimes. But you, you look just the same." Kahni watched the woman's hands tremble slightly as she lit a cigarette. She was no longer nervous, but enjoyed every minute of Julia's suffering. Still Kahni had no idea why she had come to see her. And now of all times, only a week before her parole hearing. But maybe she didn't know about that. "What are you doing here Julia?"  
"What did Spike say to you."  
"What?" Kahni looked shocked and played it well. "What are you talking about?"  
"I know he came. I sent him to you. Things are going to get very bad and I didn't, I don't want to see you get hurt." Julia was leaning a bit forward, intense on Kahni's face. "I don't know what you are talking about." Kahni wanted to react differently but knew she couldn't. Had Julia really expected her to accept help from either of them? That was ludicrous. She felt something dark rising in her; a coldness that she fought to keep inside.  
"Don't play stupid. This isn't a game, it's your life."  
"Hey look, if you say you sent him, maybe you did, but he didn't come here. Maybe. he's seeing someone behind your back." A thin evil grin crossed Kahni's face when she saw Julia blanche.  
Julia recovered after a minute or two, but her flustered state would last Kahni a lifetime of vindication. Not that Vicious would have approved, but. . . She didn't wait for Julia to ask, she just reached across the table and picked up a cigarette and her lighter and helped her self.  
"Vicious never liked women smoking." Julia accused.  
Kahni regarded her darkly. "Yeah, well, me and Vic have an understanding." She said lighting the cigarette and placing the lighter back on the table. "I don't smoke when on the job, he let's me do what I want. It's kinda sweet ya know?" Kahni leaned back in her chair comfortably.  
"What do you mean sweet?" Julia was confused. Kahni was acting like they were talking about Spike, not Vicious. He couldn't have changed, not that much. Julia felt she had to be lying.  
"I'm an explosives expert, the best the syndicate has to date. Guess Vic doesn't want me to go blowing myself up. As long as we aren't working, I can smoke." Julia still didn't buy it. "He doesn't love you." Julia said. "He's not capable of love."  
"You have no idea what he is capable of!" Kahni yelled.  
"Yes, I do." She said in her sad soft voice. Kahni hated it. She had always hated it. It was that patronizing voice that she'd used to use when talking with her brothers and her.  
"Damn it! He should have killed you when he had the chance the first time. If he'd sent me like he was supposed to you would already be dead." Kahni waited for that to sink in for Julia.  
"What are you saying?" Julia asked tentatively.  
"He was weak. He was supposed to send me to get rid of you once and for all but he said that he knew better than the syndicate. He said he knew in his heart that you wouldn't betray him, not totally. You think he's not capable of love? Why do you think you are still alive? You don't think he's kept tabs on you? That he's protected you all this time? You're an even bigger fool than I thought."  
"It couldn't, it. can't.." Julia struggled with those thoughts.  
"It doensn't matter what you believe in now anyway, Julia. Your time marker has expired. We are finished." The last statement was directed to the guard behind her. Kahni stubbed out the cigarette and stood up. Julia look up at her without any expression. "I hope you know what you are doing."  
Kahni flashed her a smile. At that moment Julia realized she looked just like Shin. "We'll see each other soon." Kahni winked and let the guard lead her out. 


	3. Sister Comes Home

Normal disclaimers, I don't own any characters FROM Cowboy Bebop but Khani and other minor characters are my own creation. This chapter was very hard for me. Please R&R. I will accept anonymous, for some reason my account keeps reverting my settings.  
  
Sister comes home.  
  
Kahni stretched out on the back seat of the car next to Shin. Her short, black leather jacket made creaking noises against the matching cushions. "Ah, it's good to be home." She said casually. Shin watched out the window as they drove through the city. He couldn't believe his sister, the way that she'd walked out of that ISSP prison like it was a nightclub or something. Back into the world and back into her life. THE life. Shin cursed silently to himself. What had gone wrong? He thought he had it all figured out, the way to get Kahni away from it all, from the death, the guns, the greed, the syndicate. He wanted to give her a chance at a free life. He glanced at her quickly and back to the window. Everything seemed so easy for her. She was so unlike Lin and himself. He wore is uniform, proper attire and crest for a Red Dragon man, just like his superiors, just like Vicious. Kahni was nothing like them. Nothing like Julia either. Julia was a woman that dressed for the occasion. She was Vicious' art, attire, and decoration. Kahni was her own free spirit. She bought and wore what she wanted. Her normal working clothes were jeans; t- shirt and that black jacket Vicious had bought her after her first successful mission.  
"You gotta smoke?" she asked giving him a hopeful smile. Shin gave her a disapproving look. She glanced away. "Oh, right." She replied. Shin sighed and continued his post at the window. She as so much like. . . him . Like Spike. The name sounded strange to him now. Kahni caught her brother's mood and touched his arm. He jumped.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He noted the quick change in her voice. She was all serious now, throwing herself back into the game.  
"Nothing." He replied.  
"What is it? " She said a little more intensely.  
"There is nothing wrong. Everything is going to plan." Kahni waited but her brother wouldn't offer any more information. She leaned back into the seat again and started tapping her foot to an unheard tune in her head. Oh well, she thought. It didn't matter. If it were important Vicious would tell her. And if it was personal, well then, Shin had a right to keep it to himself. That was one thing they had agreed upon early in their adult life. Stay out of each other's personal life. You had to in order to fulfill your duties as a Red Dragon. If you let personal matters interfere or cloud your thinking you jeopardize everything. Do what you have to do and the Syndicate will take care of you and your family. Break the rules and everybody suffers. Kahni wondered if Shin ever thought of these things, but figured he was not in a conversational mood. Shin never doubted he sister's devotion to Vicious but he hated the thought of her with him. He didn't trust Vicious to a great extent. He wanted his sister to be happy, but could not reason with himself that she would ever be truly happy with that kind of a man. Vicious truly scared Shin. He couldn't understand how his brother could stand being with him all the time. Shin was a man torn between two nightmares. He was worried that Vicious' coup would not succeed and that they'd all be hunted, all become targets of the Van just like Spike and Julia. He didn't want that life. He was also worried that Vicious would succeed and what would happen then? If he got Julia back what would he do? Whom would he choose? Shin did not want to see his sister hurt like that either. Maybe Spike had done the right thing all along by leaving. Maybe they should have went with him. Kahni watched him from the corner of her eyes. He sat straight up, watchful, alert. Something was definitely bothering him but Kahni couldn't imagine what it would be. She hoped that Lin would be in a better mood for her homecoming. Still, she sighed and ran a hand through her long raven black hair. It was going to be a long ride home.  
  
The building was the same, the sounds and smells of the lobby were all the same, but there was something about the atmosphere that wasn't right. It was heavy, weighing down on Kahni's shoulders. She glanced at Shin who was frowning. He felt it too. So what was going on that had him so uptight. Kahni didn't feel like wasting anymore time and decided to find out. "I'm going up." She told her brother.  
"Wait. . ." Shin started but it was too late, Kahni was already in the elevator and the door was closing. He had to run to squeeze in beside her. He huffed and glared at her. "You could have waited." Kahni grinned but said nothing.  
  
Kahni tried to stop herself from trembling as she stood before the huge double doors of Vicious' office. She was finally home. Off of the main room, were three other rooms, two of which had their own doors. The largest was of course, Vicious' suite, the second was unofficially termed "her room." Vicious liked to call it her workshop, but more recently than not, it felt like a convenient place to stick her when he didn't want her in his way. The third and smallest room was Vicious' practice room and could only be reached by going through Vicious' suite. Everything was immaculate and she expected nothing less. Vic had changed nothing. His taste was expensive but not vulgar. She walked in and took up residence on the low backed white leather couch. Shin stood at the doorway like a statue. It wasn't long until Vicious joined them, followed by Lin and Garret.* Kahni jumped up at his approach and tilted her head.  
  
"You gotta bird?." She said, half a question, half a comment. A bemused look crossed Vicious' face.  
"I got lonely." was his sole response. He stretched his arm out and the bird hopped from his shoulder, walked down his arm and flew to its perch in the corner of the room. Now that Kahni looked at it, she realized it was in fact a sculptured stone tree. She laughed at the thought that if Shin hadn't shifted when Vicious came in, the bird may have landed on him. "What about you?" Vicious' words brought her gaze back to him and she walked up to him slowly.  
"Absolutely."  
As he bent down he slid his hand under her dark hair and held the back of her neck. She grabbed a fistful of his coat and sunk into him as they kissed. When she tried to pull back, he squeezed the back of her neck and held her in place close to him. She tried to look up into his eyes but she was too close, and could only see his tie.  
Shin was restless and looked to Lin for help. Vicious gave a slight nod and the three men walked to the door. As soon as the two brothers were through the door Garret closed it and locked it. Shin turned. "What?"  
"Let's go." Lin ordered, pulling him along down the hall. Shin glanced back at the doors once more and then obediently followed his twin toward the elevators.  
  
"Vic," Kahni started but Vicious stopped her.  
"Shh." He said quietly. His grip did not loosen and Kahni found herself trembling again. Once the door was secured Vicious pulled back from her a little.  
"So you missed me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
"Yes." She said, and meant it. She was scared now. She'd heard the door lock from the inside, and knew someone was still in the room with them but Vicious refused to give her any freedom to view the situation.  
"What about your visitors?" he asked her. Kahni's hand slipped from his jacket. She could see his face now but refused to look at him. Vicious relaxed the hand at the base of her neck and forced her chin up with his other. "Tell me."  
This was not what she was expecting when she came home. How had he found out. Of course he'd have been able to see the tapes and know that Julia had been there, but, she shuddered. He'd said visitors. Did he know about Spike?  
"Why, if you already know." She managed to say without too much hesitation.  
"I want to hear it from you." She met his gaze but his eyes were hollow. She swallowed to keep from crying out. "Tell me." he demanded again, his hand slipping from her chin and resting on her throat. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes but she managed to keep them from falling. She reached up and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket but he refused to relinquish his hold on her. She stared into his eyes, looking for something, anything that would give her a sign of what he knew. She found nothing there. The pressure on her throat got tighter.  
"What do you want to know?" she asked, barely a whisper.  
"Everything."  
  
"Julia." She said after a moment. The name tasted bitter in her mouth. "Julia came to see me. She said that I was in danger and that you-" She stopped and tightened her grip in his sleeve. He released her neck and pulled away from her as she felt Garret step up from behind. She thought she would fall over without his body next to her. She felt exposed and cold just standing before him. "She said that you didn't love m." She couldn't finish the sentence. Vicious waited patiently, no expression on his face. "I didn't want her there, you know that." She pleaded to him. His face still did not change.  
"That is not the one I am concerned with."  
Oh, shit! He knew. Spike lied to her. Of course, Spike lied. And of course Vic had found out. Did she really think he wouldn't. She felt something twist inside her.  
Vicious was getting impatient. "What did Spike say to you?"  
So that was it. Maybe Vicious didn't know everything. Maybe he just suspected. If Julia had said she sent Spike, then Vicious knew Spike would go. Spike would do anything Julia asked. But why. Why was he making her do this. (I want to hear if from you) he told her. "He wanted to know how my brothers were doing." She looked up at him. He looked like a lost child, hands in his pockets waiting for someone to come along and take him back home.  
"Is that all." Again, he didn't ask her, he was telling her to continue. She closed her eyes and tears rolled freely down her cheeks.  
"He said that you had to be stopped." She felt like she was poisoning him, every word a needle longer and sharper than the last. "That I would die if I stayed with you." Vicious turned slightly, his silvery hair falling around his shoulders and obscuring her view of his face.  
"So. What was his proposal?" God no, she thought. "What do you mean?" "Don't play that game Kahni. You know I hate when women lie to me." His voice was steady but edged with anger. Kahni couldn't stand it any longer. She sunk to her knees. Why did he insist on torturing himself like this.  
  
You know why. He wanted to hear it, he needed to hear it from her own lips. That his friend, that Spike had tried to tear from his life yet another happiness, if indeed he found any happiness in her. She knew better than to make herself out to be that important. Still, why did he push this?  
"He wanted me to go away with him." She felt dizzy. "He said he could protect me." There, she had said it, she was done. What more could he ask from her. Yet, he did ask.  
"And?"  
She looked up at him. What do you think, she thought. Her eyes were red but no longer wet. "I told him," no, she didn't say no, dammit. She never SAID no. "that you were my only protection." Vicious turned to face her again, apparently pleased with her answer. He took a hand from his pocket and reached for her.  
"Come here." He demanded. She stood and walked towards him. He reached up and brushed hair out of her eyes, then slapped her, making her stumble but not enough to send her to the floor. "Why?" she said her voice shaky, her breath ragged.  
"That's for striking Julia." He said, his back to her.  
"But I never touched . . ." She stopped when he glanced over his shoulder. She knew what he meant then. That little comment that she let slip at the prison. Kahni's face turned red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Kahni stared at his back as he walked into his suite. To add further insult he left the door open, his way of invitation. She turned and headed for her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Do I have you intrigued? Please give me some input, I promise more Vicious in future chapters. And yes I know I took liberties with Lin still being in the picture, but, well you'll have to read in order to find out. 


	4. Practice Session

Disclaimer: yakyakyak, I don't own Vicious, Lin or Cowboy Bebop, but I did create my female character. So what do you think of her so far? A rival for Julia or no? Thanks for all my reviews, I hope I don't disappoint you in future chapters with Vicious. I'm glad that you think I have his character pretty well figured out. And thanks for saying my idea is original, I didn't really think it was that great, but you've kept me going.  
  
Practice Session. Yeah, I know this chapter is kinda long but I didn't want to have to cut something off and have a really short chapter to finish it up. Hope you like. And future chaps are being worked on as we speak, sorry for the wait.  
  
He was awake before she came into his room. The bird ruffled slightly and settled back to sleep. His eyes were open but he lay motionless as she came in and stood at the foot of his bed. Vicious waited but she didn't speak. He sat up groggily brushing his long bangs back, the covers slipping off his shoulder and laying in a wrinkled pile at his waist, exposing his bare chest. He could make out her slight figure in the moonlight that glinted through the blinds.  
"I'm cold." She said. He pulled down the covers on the other side of the king sized bed.  
"No." she said quietly. "I need a blanket." He stared at her, regarding her for a minute. She didn't need the lights on to know the irritated look that would be on his face. He let out an inaudible sigh and rolled over.  
"Take it then." He told her, lying back down. She walked closer and gingerly pulled off the top blanket of his bed and left the room.  
He listened and knew she didn't leave the apartment, because he'd only heard one door close. He lay there awake for a while.  
Kahni went to the door and closed it. Something prevented her from leaving the suite. She knew he was pissed, but dammit, he could stay pissed for a while. This was not the homecoming she had wanted, not even imagine that she would receive. Yeah, okay, maybe she did go a bit overboard with the Julia comment, but he needed to let it go. That part of his life was dead now. They needed, HE needed to think about the future, not just for himself, but also for all the Red Dragons, all those that believed in him. Maybe she should go back to her room, or better yet stay with her brother. But she felt bad at the thought of leaving him. She felt as if she had hurt him, more than that simple slap. She turned her back to the door and sunk to her knees pulling the blanket up around her.  
  
Vicious was not one to question himself. He did what he knew to be right and that was all. If you start to second guess yourself, then your men will do the same thing. It was a weakness, plain and simple. So why did he have regrets about hitting Kahni. He rolled over grabbing his pillow with one arm, pushed the thought out of his mind and went to sleep  
  
She woke to find him squatting in front of her. She blinked at him sleepily. He was already dressed, but not in his normal attire. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a pair of slightly oversized sweatpants. He stood taking a sip from his coffee mug and said, "Go to bed. You look like hell." She stared at him curiously. It always caught her off guard to see him in his practice clothes. Like he was a regular man, anyone off the street, and not an elite officer in one of the largest syndicates on Mars. She scratched her head and yawned. "What time is it?" She mumbled. "Six." "In the morning!?" He gave her a quick glance as he disappeared into the practice room. She stood and stretched. Every muscle in her body hurt, the floor was NOT a comfortable place to spend the night. Maybe she should go to bed. Still . . . She stood in the doorway of the practice room watching him. He seemed to float. It was like watching an ancient play. The sound of the sword cutting through the air was the only sound in the room. He continued for a little while pretending to ignore her then he stopped and faced her directly. "If you are going to stay up you might as well join me." She thought about it for a moment. He could still be mad about last night, and this was the perfect opportunity to get revenge. But it had been a long 2 years in prison and she had missed their practices together. She had missed a lot in those two years. She took off her jacket and dropped it onto a chair. She crossed the room and picked up the second katana on the rack. Besides, this was always how she and he had settled matters. Vicious said he always hated how couples argued letting matters go on for days without resolve. He said it was better to get the fight over quickly. It made the relationship have better direction. She unsheathed the blade and walked to the center of the room to face him. He always let her start unsheathed. Before, it was a handicap that she had grown to despise, but now that she was so rusty, she welcomed it. She took up her stance, an almost perfect imitation of his. He smiled wryly. "Begin."  
  
Lin walked up to the door and paused. "Again." Vicious was saying. He turned to leave until he heard the sound of swords clashing. He smiled and quietly snuck into the suite. "NO!" he heard Vicious yell. "You never block overhead. How many times have I told you that!" Lin came up just in time to see Vicious jab Kahni in the ribs with his sheath, sending her back to one knee and making her grab her side in anger. "Thrust up to parry an above attack!" Vicious was frustrated and a little more than red in the face.  
"Yes." Kahni said humbly. She managed to get to her feet, albeit slowly. She was shaking visibly and her hair and shirt were drenched with sweat. Vicious was working her hard. Lin watched them go at each other a few more times, and then he knew that Vicious had grown tired of their game. He came at Kahni fast as lightning striking at her left shoulder and Lin knew that practice was over. He'd been on the receiving end of that blow himself and he knew it was Vicious final blow. Kahni went sliding across the hard wood floor.  
She got up even slower this time. Vicious walked over and put his katana on the rack. Kahni was upset. "Again." She said.  
"No." he replied.  
"Once more." She tried to keep the pleading tone out of her voice but she didn't think it worked.  
"NO! We are finished." Vicious faced her and waited. Finally Kahni seceded and bowed to him. Vicious gave a slight bow and walked out pushing past Lin who now stood just inside the doorway. Lin noticed he was sweating heavily too. He looked to his sister who was standing in the middle of the room, very pissed.  
"Have a little fight?" He asked her with a grin.  
"Shut up!" she told Lin, putting her katana away.  
"You've gotten better." Lin said trying to break the mood.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"You didn't drop your sword this time. That's an improvement." Kahni glared at him and then out the doorway to where Vicious had disappeared to.  
"Not that HE would notice!" she raised her voice at the end hoping he might hear but doubted it.  
"Oh, I think he noticed." Lin said cheerfully.  
  
Kahni sat on the edge of the bed, her knee bouncing nervously. Vicious walked out of the bathroom and crossed the room. He had one towel wrapped around his waste and was scrubbing at his hair with another. Kahni looked up and glanced away quickly. He moved to where she was sitting and stood in front of his bureau. This made her have to brush against him to get to the shower. She closed the bathroom door tightly.  
Ugh. She thought to herself as she stripped. He was so irritating sometimes. She let the warm water flow over her washing away the sweat and all the frustrations of the previous night.  
When she was dressed and came out Vicious and Lin were gone. She went into her room and booted up her computer. There was work to be done and at least for a little while she'd have some peace and quiet.  
  
Kahni pulled on her jacket and opened the apartment door nearly crashing into Garret. She stepped around him and turned to go douwn the hall to the elevators. Garret grapped her arm stopping her forcefully.  
"Where are you going?" She glared at him. "To get some dinner."  
"What do you want, I'll order it." Garret said. She laughed nervously.  
"I can get my own food."  
"Vicious' orders. You are to remain inside." He still had not let go of her arm.  
"Where is he?"  
"He will be back late."  
Kahni pulled her arm free and stepped up close to him. "Where is he?" she demanded.  
Garret did not back down. "I was told to tell you, he will be back late."  
Kahni was furious. She shoved Garret aside and walked back into the apartment.  
"Wait-" Garret reached for her but she managed to evade him this time. "What about your dinner?"  
"I've lost my appetite." She slammed the door behind her almost taking Garret's hand off. She wanted to scream. How she hated him sometimes. Then a thought came to her. Maybe she could call Shin. He'd be able to get her out of this place. She went into her room and picked up her cell. She pushed the speed dial for Shin.  
"This number is no longer in service." A metallic, recorded voice told her. What? She dialed again but got the same message. Why would he have his number changed? Did Vicious do it? Were all of their numbers changed?  
She was going to call Vicious but thought better of it. He was probably in a meeting and would be pissed if she bugged him about something this small. She called Lin.  
"This is Lin. Leave a message." Was the recording she got. She didn't leave a message just hung up more confused than ever. She tried the other contacts still programmed into her phone. They were all the same. She pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Why Shin? Why only his number? She was curious now.  
She took a chance and called Vicious. When it started to ring her heart skipped a beat and she almost hung up.  
"Hello, this is Heather, how may I direct your call?" Heather was Vicious secretary. Kahni sighed in relief. So his phone was forwarding his messages to his other office. Well, that was normal.  
"Hello, this is Heather, how may I direct your call?"  
"Uh, hey Heather-"  
"Kahni, is that you? We are certainly glad to have you back safe."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"Shall I give Vicious a message for you?"  
"Huh, um no. I dialed the number by mistake sorry."  
"Well, I'm glad to hear your voice again." Heather said in her girlish happy voice.  
"Yeah, you too, bye." Kahni hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch.  
  
She lay on the white leather couch in the darkness. Small amounts of light from the large fishtank on the far wall cast shadows throughout the room. Her door was closed and his was open.  
She didn't get up when he came home, didn't move at all when he set the bird on its stone perch by the couch. He leaned over her and kissed her temple, then her cheek.  
"Where have you been?" she asked with more than a hint of disdain.  
"Working." He brushed her black hair away and kissed her neck.  
"And I'm just supposed to sit and wait for you?"  
He kissed her shoulder and placed a hand on her back. She sat up and moved away from him. He sat down on the couch next to her and sighed. She stared at the fish tank waiting. She wanted an explanation. She wanted to know what he was so afraid of, why he kept her locked away. She wanted to know what was going on between him and Shin. He didn't say a thing. She looked over at him and away again. His head hung down and his arms were folded over his chest. He looked like he would fall asleep any second. The bird ruffled its feathers. The clock ticked tirelessly on the wall. Finally he stood up. "I'm going to bed." He walked into his suite and the bird took to flight following him.  
Kahni stayed on the couch and watched the fish. 


	5. The Fishtank

Hey, yeah. I'm not stuck on this name yet, but for now it will do. If you have any suggestions for a chap title please let me know. Normal disclaimers, I am poor and don't own anything, like you didn't know. Thanks to: VanillaRose: TNX! Here's your update, hope you will stick with me til the end, I won't disappoint you. Meshelly: I LOVE VIC!!!! Yeah, exactly. Anymos-chan: to a fellow bebopper, thanks, you inspire me. DjDestiny: Thanks for being my first! (Reviewer that is.) UhDave....You know. You are the best friend I girl could have.(sigh, sniff.) HeHe. Okay so do you get the bird yet or not!! Jan-Lee. TNX! Keep up with your story too. I am intrigued to find out more about the boy. Unfortunately, I think that Kahni has the exclusive rights to "Vic" as do I since it's my kitten's name. Sorry.  
  
Now, badum badum. For lack of a better title, Chapter 5. The fishtank.  
  
Kahni flopped down on the edge of the bed with as much force as she could muster. Vicious stirred and rolled over to look at her. She was dressed, her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and she had shoes in her hand. She glanced at him casually.  
"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked very sarcastically. She thought she heard him mumble something but decided to ignore it. Vicious looked over at the bird that was pecking at a piece of bagel. Smart girl, he thought to himself. There weren't many people, rarely anyone for that matter that could surprise him, but once in a while Kahni managed. He turned and looked to the other side of the bed to the clock on his bureau and frowned. It said 6am. That damn girl only let him sleep 3 hours. He stretched and put his hands behind his head.  
"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice as deep and dark as usual.  
  
"Out."  
"No you're not." He said with an evil grin. Kahni didn't look at him. She shifted her feet to tie her other sneaker.  
"I have supplies to get."  
"They can be delivered."  
"I have special supplies to get." Vicious sat up his grin gone.  
"It can be arranged." His voice was quiet, determined, and powerful. He was pissed at her, again.  
"Vic. . ."  
"You will NOT leave this apartment." His voice was rigid, but not loud. Yet it was a command, an order, not a request. She hated that. She hated how he could change so fast. He would be just a man, her man one minute and her boss, a Red Dragon officer the next. He gave no warning, just switched like he had two personalities. Kahni looked at him exasperated.  
"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit around playing princess of your castle?"  
Vicious reached over and pulled the clip from her hair. Perfumed raven-black locks fell in waves around her shoulders. He toyed with a piece of it placing it behind her ear. "I thought you liked being my princess." He said quietly. Kahni brushed his hand away angrily and flopped down into an overstuffed reading chair that occupied the corner of the bedroom. She crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. If she could look any more like a pouty little girl, Vicious thought, he'd laugh at her.  
"I'm bored!" she declared. Vicious almost laughed.  
"I can fix that." He said his grin back. Kahni eyed him warily. Vicious got up out of bed knowing he was not going to get any more sleep today. The bird cawed and blinked at Kahni.  
"Oh, shut up!" she yelled at it throwing a pillow in its general direction. Vicious grinned as the bird flew away from the poorly aimed cushion. Now that his raven-haired beauty was back he had no need for such petty reminders. We walked towards the bathroom.  
"Vic-" Vicious stopped at the doorway. Kahni continued, "What the hell is that bird's name anyway?" Vicious laughed quietly and closed the door behind him.  
  
The rest of Kahni's day was just as boring, and so was the day after that. She let her head flop onto her desk with a thump. "Ow." She said aloud. She'd been staring at her computer for what seemed like hours now and her head was pounding. She knew Vicious liked his plans tight, it had to be tight to be successful, but this was damned near sealed shut. She sighed and pulled her face up to stare at the screen's layout of the building again. There had to be another way, some other way than the tower to set up her work. She glanced at the clock. 11:30pm. Vic still wasn't back yet from, wherever. She frowned. She still hadn't had a chance to talk to him about Shin, and she hadn't been able to see or contact either of her brothers for the past two days for that matter. But tonight no matter what she would make him talk.  
  
Kahni jumped from her leather chair where she'd fallen asleep when she heard a door slam shut. She waited a minute and walked out of her room. Vicious' suite door was closed. Garret stood at the apartment door and glanced back at her. She gave him a questioning look but Garret wouldn't say anything, he just left. She walked up to the suite door and hesitated. This was the second night that Vic had come home and went into his room with the door closed. She wanted to talk to him, sure, but she desperately needed to find out what was going on. Why was he shutting her out like this, so close to their goal. Kahni turned and went back to her room, pulled a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her, then lay down. It was going to be another long night.  
  
Kahni sat in the executive chair behind Vicious small desk in his waiting room. She sipped her coffee and stared at the fish. Finally Vicious came out of his suite. He was wearing his normal dark blue suit and trench coat. She stood and walked over to him smiling. While fixing his sleeves he looked at her and said, "And what do you want?" His tone was that of a human talking to a pet then a man talking to his girlfriend.  
  
Kahni continued to smile, throwing all the charm she had his way. She reached up and smoothed his tie.  
"I want to do something. With you." Vicious pulled her close to him, his hand around her waist.  
"What do you have in mind?" he asked grinning. Kahni played with the gold cord that ran across his chest to the other side of his coat.  
"Just something, anything to get out of here. Let's go out. To eat, or a park, I don't care, just somewhere with you." Kahni felt his hand relax at the small of her back and she grabbed onto his jacket. She stood on her toes to reach his lips to kiss him because he wouldn't bend down. He let her plant the short kiss on his lips but his face, his eyes didn't move. She looked up at him and saw the coldness apparent there.  
"Vic, please."  
"Don't beg. It doesn't become you." He said pushing her back a pace or two.  
"What could possibly happen if I was with you?" she asked, determined to push him til she got either an answer or a dinner reservation.  
"You could die." He said it matter-of-factly.  
"I could die here." She countered. Her anger was rising. She was tired of being kept a prisoner.  
"Not likely." He moved away from her and picked up the cup of coffee on the table. It was still hot. He glanced at her, but kept his attention focused on the fish tank. She had not moved from where he'd left her. Kahni stared at the wall, the clock, her room and back to the wall. She didn't know what to do or to say.  
"It will be over soon." Vicious said still watching the angelfish flowing back and forth.  
"Do you promise?" Kahni asked. Vicious turned and set the coffee mug down. Kahni still did not move. He walked to the outside door and paused.  
"Yes." He said finally. He opened the door and left.  
  
Me: Sorry, I know it's shorter than the others but important events are about to unfold. Wait and see! Please keep reviewing so I know someone is out there waiting to see what happens. Maybe not in the next chapter, but soon after that spoilers will be involved. Watch Cowboy Bebop. Watch Cowboy Bebop. Watch Cowboy Bebop....... 


	6. Promises

WOW! :} thanks. I am still glad to know you are all out there rooting for me.  
  
Jan Lee: I've thought about Kahni leaving and I have 2 reasons for you quickly: 1, she does love him, I hope you can tell and knowing his past does not want him to think she is going to leave him like all the others. 2 she is his subordinate and if he orders her to do something she has to do it or pay the consequences. I don't think anyone wants to owe anything to Vicious and she already owes him her life. BUT hehehe(small evil laugh) what you are waiting for is forthcoming. Vicious anxious, (grins with fingertips pointed together in a villainous way.) Just wait . Meshelly: anything for you! DJDestiny: Off the chain? (blushes) I've never been told that before. Um. Thanks! Quitch: ha ha. Funny. Vicious and I will deal with YOU later. . .  
  
And now: Promises  
  
She should be happy. They were finally out and at a very nice restaurant. Granted it was only a few blocks from their building and it was owned by the syndicate, but it was one of the finest Japanese restaurants around. Vicious sat across from her enjoying his meal slowly. He was pleased with himself. He did what she had requested and even got Kahni to dress for the occasion. It was a simple black velvet dress, but one of his favorites. He had picked it out for her. It was the only dress that he had picked out that she actually liked. Most of the other items she said were too flashy, not her style. It reminded her of what Julia used to wear and she refused to even try most of them on. This dress pleased her as well as Vicious. It had double spaghetti straps and across the front it had a mesh silver topline with shiny black beads. Kahni liked it because it reminded her of a spider's web. When she told Vicious that, he called her his morose maiden. It only encouraged her.  
Her hair was up in a twist held with two silver chopsticks. She even went so far as to put a few cherry blossoms in her hair which made Vicious smile even now. Around her shoulders was a loosely wrapped silver shawl. She was darkness radiant. Her pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle more than the dark sapphires she wore on her neck and ears, but something was wrong.  
  
Kahni pushed the tempura around on her plate with her chopsticks. Vicious took as sip of his wine and said, "You look anxious."  
"I could say the same about you." Vicious' hand hesitated just the slightest bit as he set the glass down. Their conversation had been sporadic and quick most of the evening. Although this was a secure location there were ears and eyes everywhere.  
"What are my brothers doing?" she asked him. Vicious swallowed his food and looked at her.  
"My company does not suit you?" he asked. She grimaced. Shit. He was getting defensive. She didn't want that. She didn't want anything to ruin this night. It had been a good night.  
"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I'm just worried-about Shin." She waited. She thought she saw a flicker of something cross his face, but it could have just been the lighting. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I haven't talked to him since I've been back." She continued.  
"Shin is carrying out an assignment from me. You will not hear from him until it is accomplished." Kahni could understand that. When Shin was working he was one-tracked. He didn't deviate until his job was finished. But that still didn't answer why his number had been changed when no one else's had. "I understand." She replied. She glanced over to her right and watched a couple sharing a single cherry from their frozen drink. She scoffed at the thought. That was not the relationship she had with Vic. That wasn't even the type of relationship she wanted. But he promised her, he said that when it was over, things would be different. THEY would be different. As if reading her thoughts, Vicious spoke.  
"The time has almost arrived. Show patience."  
She returned her attention back to their meal. "Yes. I know." She played with a piece of her squid then ate it. He lowered his voice even more. If the table had not been so small she would not have heard him at all.  
"Soon the elders will die at my hands and the leadership of the Red Dragons will be solely mine. After that we will have nothing to fear, and then-"  
She waited. She wanted him to finish but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't-or couldn't.  
"And then we will rebuild the clan and create a new era for the Red Dragons." She finished for him. He smiled a thin evil smile that unnerved even her.  
"Exactly." He offered her his wine glass and she toasted him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kahni sat on the white leather couch watching the angelfish float about. Her knee bounced nervously. She took a sip from her glass and shook the ice around in it. Vicious sat at his desk reviewing a few reports. He glanced at her from time to time, but had finally had enough when she shook her nearly empty glass a second time, the ice clinking loudly against the crystal.  
"Stop that." He told her irritated. He had caught her off guard. She looked at him and immediately obeyed. The room was nearly silent except for the low hum of the oversized fish tank. Even the bird sat on it's roost, head tucked under one wing, snoozing. Kahni finished off her drink and walked over to the bar to put away the glass. She stood there a second, deciding if she would rather have another first.  
"One, I think is sufficient." He said from behind his desk. Kahni jumped. It was uncanny how he did that. She put the glass in the sink and walked back to the couch. What she didn't know was that Vicious was talking about her assignment, not her drink. "Come here." He said motioning to his side and not the chair across from him. Kahni obliged and knelt beside him. Vicious pulled the blueprint from under a series of papers and showed it to her.  
"One set up will be enough. I don't believe we will need multiple explosions. You just need to create the main distraction. My men will handle the rest. You will set up and bring it straight down the tower into the chamber."  
"One charge? You've got to be kidding me." Kahni said leaning upon the arm of his chair to see better.  
"You always did go for the overkill." Vicious finished his whiskey in a final gulp.  
"No, I always played it safe. You have to have at least two charges set. Bomb detectors, corporate security hackers, instrumental defects- anything can happen at the last wrong moment. It's better to have a backup. I will set two, back to back. They won't be large just enough in case something should go wrong." Kahni explained.  
"As you see fit." He told her, handing her the glass. Kahni stood and walked over to the bar to refill it. As Vicious went to take the full glass from her he hit it slightly, and a small bit of Jamison sloshed down her fingers. She raised her arm to lick it off but Vicious grabbed it. He put her fingers up to his mouth and did it for her. He looked up at her and she stared down into his eyes, those unreadable eyes. She knew she'd only been with him a short while but sometimes she felt like no matter how long they were together she'd never get to know him, never get close to him. She felt that way now. Vicious let go of her hand, but his gaze held her in place. "After I leave Lin will take you to the safehouse. You will stay there until he retrieves you. Then you will know what to do. Timing is everything."  
Kahni nodded. They'd talked about this in length. She had no doubt that their plan would be executed effectively. But she still stood there, feeling as if he wasn't done.  
"If." Vicious hesitated. Kahni swallowed. She hated that word. He never ever used that word. Why would he doubt himself now? Vicious got his feelings under control.  
"Should any failure occur you are to go to the safehouse immediately and stay there. Do not leave no matter what you hear until I come for you. No one else. If I don't come, there is no one else that can save you."  
"I understand." Kahni swallowed again, her face pale at the thought of never seeing him again. But that wouldn't happen, she told herself. She started to turn but Vicious stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned back and he took her hand in his, brushing the tops of her fingers lightly.  
"No. This is not a command. Kahni-" Vicious stared at her hard. She thought she would break apart. She never heard his voice like this. It scared her even more than his anger. "I want you to promise me." Kahni's lips parted. She didn't know what to do. "Promise me." He said again. His face had that lost child look again. Kahni melted down in front of him, laying her head on his knees. She closed her eyes to hide the tears that fought to break free from them. Her voice trembled.  
"I promise."  
  
Me: (bawling) waaaa! Okay, so maybe it's not that emotional but I had a hard time writing it let me tell you. So please review. Too sappy for you? Well don't worry, Chapter 7 up next. And warning: If you didn't see Real Folk Blues part one and two, go watch them now!!!!!!! Right now! Yeah, I mean it. Get off your couch and go watch CB now! ( 


	7. Stay of Execution

Okay, disclaimer I don't own CB or any of Wantanabe's characters but I do own Kahni. First, this chapter is mainly a cover of Real Folk Blues part I, but its necessary to describe the events unfold this way for the rest of the story. Second, I do not do an in depth description of the whole episode, only those that have to do with my main characters, Vic, Kahni, Lin and Shin. So any interaction between them and other CB characters is for the progress of the story. Scenes left out were not needed for my fanfic. Sorry, no Faye. Third, as for the dialog, I went with the English Dubbed words, so if it doesn't match what you are used to that is why. I've taken liberties with certain conversations, but did not change any that were originally in the script. Okay, now that that's all out of the way:  
  
Chapter 7: Things Begin.  
  
It was a typical Mars day. It was raining. It was a foreboding rain Julia thought, reminding her of past rainy days and bad memories. She looked up at the clouded sky from under her red umbrella. It seemed like a shock of color, like a bullet wound on the grey and dismal streets of Tharsis. Julia walked into her apartment and closed the door. She hit the button on her answering machine. The voice was familiar but not shocking. She knew this day would come. "The elders are making their move. You're in danger. Go quickly but quietly." Shin's voice told her. The answering machine stopped. Julia pulled off her sunglasses. It's begun, she thought.  
  
Rain poured outside the building. Men walked swiftly down the hall guns ready in their hands. Vicious' bird glanced around warily. On of the men keyed opened the lock and the four of them went inside guns blazing shooting up everything in sight. Vicious walked in slowly as the men spread out around him, the bird resting lightly on his shoulder. Dust, feathers and fabric still floated through the air.  
The lights flicked on and Vicious' men jumped, startled to see the Van's guards surrounding them from the second floor balcony. Vicious did not flinch as he gazed up at the elders perched at the top of the stairs.  
The first one spoke. "What a foolish thing this is that you have done. Our fortune teller warned us, on the night of the red moon the snake will slither and strike bearing it's venomous fangs."  
The second one added, "You look so pitiful Vicious, and you are."  
"We have already informed you of our final decision. You cannot succeed us as a leader of this clan." The third one finished.  
Vicious was not disturbed. "The syndicate doesn't need corpses who can't fight. Who've lost their taste for blood."  
The first one glared at him. "Nor does it need callow upstarts. Your unbridled arrogance has sealed your fate. Take him to the chamber." Two of the Van guards come up one on either side of Vicious and grab his arms. He shook them off and the bird flew away squawking to settle nearby on the banister. The rest of the elder's guards cocked their rifles, ready for a fight. Black feathers floated down past Vicious' head and shoulders.  
  
"Kill me." Vicious challenged the old men. "Just do it now."  
"You cannot choose how you will die nor when. You must learn humility. When your pride is broken, then we will send you to the underworld." The first elder told him. Vicious allowed the two guards to place cuffs on him and turn him around. He stopped.  
"Don't forget." Vicious glanced back on more time at the three old men. "A serpent's venom poison's slowly after the bite."  
Other guards took Vicious' men out also in cuffs. The two walked Vicious out the door together still holding his arms. The bird blinked and stared at its master's departure.  
  
Spike sat behind the counter. The Loser Bar, he thought to himself. What a fitting place to die. Jet jumped over the counter to land next to him. "Who are these guys?" he asked his skinny partner. Spike didn't have a chance to answer because a bullet tore through Jet's leg. Jet cringed in pain. Spike turned and took out the man that had shot Jet. As the man fell another person replaced him and ran down behind the counter towards Spike.  
Spike hesitated, an image of Lin flashing in his memory. "Lin?"  
"I'm Lin's brother." Shin said. It wasn't the time to harp on it, but Shin had always hated how Spike could never tell the twins apart. Gunfire splattered chunks of glass and wood around them as Spike and Shin ducked and covered their faces. Then Spike remembered.  
"Shin, of course. You were both inside." Shin aimed over Spike's head and took out another of the Dragon's men. Spike sighted his gun back the way Shin had just shot as Shin covered their right side, over the bar. "Once you cross this line you can never go back to the syndicate." Spike said. Shin didn't say a word. Spike continued, "What happened Shin?"  
Jet put a tourniquet on his leg and sat back to rest. Shin replied "Vicious is gonna be executed. He tried to pull off the coup but it backfired. They got him in the chamber. And you're a target now too. So's Julia. We all are, Spike."  
Spike looked at the younger man. "Julia?"  
Another explosion made them duck and hide. Part of the counter was now gone making a separation between Shin and Spike.  
"They're in Tharsis city. I'll cover your escape. Please, go now while you can." Shin told Spike.  
"I owe you Shin. And. . . . I'll do what I can to save HER too." Spike put an arm around Jet.  
"Good luck, and, thank you." Shin put down some cover fire as Spike helped Jet out the back door.  
  
The large chamber doors closed with a loud clang. Vicious raised his head. There was a slight smile in his eyes. Perfection, he thought to himself. Just a little longer . . .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Will you relax!" Lin told his sister. Kahni tapped on the windowsill. "And go sit down. Why are you being so stupid?" Kahni glared at him.  
"Don't call me stupid!" She sounded childish saying it but that's how she felt when he used that tone with her. Lin smiled sadly.  
"Look at what you are doing." He cautioned her. She furrowed her eyebrows* and looked around her confused. Then she realized what he meant. Even in a safe house you had to be pretty stupid to stand right in front of a window. And she couldn't remember for how long she'd been standing there. She came and sat down next to him on the couch.  
"Your right. I am stupid." She sighed. Lin put an arm around her. Kahni leaned into him. They never shared much family time together anymore, although she always saw more of Lin than Shin. But once she'd been inducted into the Dragons, they became her family and blood relations came second.  
"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Lin told her. She nodded. They sat in silence. Everything had been done. There was nothing more to prepare for. They just had to wait. "Lin-" Kahni started.  
"What?" he mumbled. She glanced at him. His eyes were half shut and she almost thought of doing the same. But, she had to know.  
"What's going on with Shin." Lin was quiet for a moment. Kahni didn't think he would say anything at first.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What's he doing?" she asked.  
"He's on an assignment you know that."  
"That's not what I mean. Why is-" she pulled away from her brother and sat Indian style on the couch facing him.  
"Why can't I reach him. His cell number is changed. I haven't seen him since I got back. Something weird is going on, Lin." Lin wouldn't look at her. He crossed his arms and stared at the fireplace.  
"Lin-"  
Lin cut her off. "Shin can take care of himself. There is nothing to worry about." But his words did little to comfort her.  
"I need to know Lin, before I go into this. I need to know what is between Vicious and Shin. Please." Kahni begged.  
Lin turned to face her. "Just remember, that they both love you." Kahni stared confused into her brother's dark eyes. Lin pushed a stray piece of black hair back from her pale blue eyes.  
"It's time" He told her. Kahni bit her lip and nodded.  
  
The Van guards, and others, walked down the hall towards the chamber's center room. One of them whispered to the other, "All things are set."  
Up on a high ledge by a small window the bird watched the affairs take place. The Van and its guard moved up as close as they were willing to get to Vicious, despite his being chained to the wall.  
  
The first elder spoke again. "One who disturbs the general affairs of our clan must be executed according to the general will of our clan." Vicious stared at them silently.  
"You may leave final words" the third one told him.  
"Or you may bequeath your possessions." The second added.  
"Nothing." Was Vicious' only reply. But it wasn't just a word, it was the catalyst for his plan.  
The row of men standing behind the elders raised their rifles. Vicious cold eyes gazed at them silently. The bird squawked and tried to fly towards its master for the last time. Two small bombs exploded in a flurry of feathers startling the execution squad. A few of them, hand- picked of course by Vicious months earlier, started taking out some of the elder's loyal guards. One of Vicious' men fired two dead on shots at the shackles holding Vicious' arms. The locks shot off, Vicious seemed to float down and ran full out towards the three old men. One of the Van was already dead. Lin rushed in and threw Vicious his katana just in time to catch a bullet in the stomach. He managed to fire off one more shot before he fell, killing the second elder.  
Vicious caught the sword and unleashed it slicing his way through the riot. He reached the last elder. All of the men seemed to freeze, pensively waiting for what would happen next. Vicious grinned, the edge of his blade at the old man's throat.. "And you will shed tears of scarlet." The elder shook and Vicious struck.  
  
Vicious sheathed his katana. All of the man stood around blankly not knowing what to do.  
"The leadership of the Red Dragon's has now changed hands. From this time forward, my power is the only power." Even his own men felt chills at the power of his statement. Vicious looked up at the large golden seal upon the chamber's wall.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Yay, thank you thank you for all your reviews. Please keep them coming. Shouts out to Anymos-chan thanks glad you are still here for me. Jan-Lee wow, you still amaze me. Qwitch: you have redeemed yourself. And two new fans: thankythanky-Riorrette and Aragami. (* that was for you!) Hope you like it everyone! 


	8. Family

I don't own CB or Vicious or Spike.I do own my character and my passion for Vicious-kun. Thanks to my continuing reviewers. Please don't get mad if I haven't reviewed any of your works until Vicious Cycle is finished. I'm very busy and I don't wanna leave people hanging so whatever time I have is dedicated to writing not reading. Promise to catch up as soon as I'm done!! Anyone that wants a great laugh, read my friend Qwitch 's bio! ( To all my supporters on AN especially all the subliminal messages and not making me feel FORCED to keep writing..(*cough-Rio-cough*) Thanks!  
  
Chapter 8: Family  
  
Kahni had come down from the tower as soon as the charges blew knowing that things were in motion. She was to wait at the back entrance until Lin had come for her. But Lin never came. Instead Garret showed up, hands covered in blood, probably not his own, and limping slightly. Kahni new something had gone wrong when he saw his face.  
"What!" she demanded. Her voice wasn't strong, but pleading. Garret came a little closer.  
"It's Lin. . . . It's bad." Kahni's face reddened then blanched. She felt guilty because she'd first thought of Vic, but she should have known that he'd be the last to fall.  
"Take me." She told Garret. He turned and she followed him through the corridors to the now stilled battlefield. Kahni new the bloodbath would be bad. She just didn't expect this. The she spotted him. He wasn't moving and there was a pool of crimson beneath him. She pushed Garret aside lightly, knowing he too was hurt, but hurried across the room.  
"Shit, Lin,LIN!" Kahni knelt down next to Lin's body. Vicious stood over them. "There is nothing to believe in now," he said. Kahni looked up at him. Why would he even say something like that, she wondered. Vicious caught her strained look and glanced away. He motioned to one of his men to come over.  
"Take him. Now." He told Kahni. Kahni nodded and closed Lin's coat to keep his wounds from getting soaked in the rain. Vicious' man helped her get Lin downstairs and to the waiting cars. After opening the door Kahni ran to the other side of the car and jumped in. The man slid Lin into the car and then took off his own overcoat. He bunched it up and pressed it into Lin's side, folding his arm over to hold it in place. Kahni nodded to him and he closed the door.  
"Don't worry, bro. We're gonna get you help," Kahni said more to herself than the unconscious Lin. She put the car in gear and drove off.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Shin ran into the chamber room, soaked to the skin from the rain. He stopped short when he saw the massacre before him. He jerked when he felt Vicious' presence behind him. Vicious walked up slowly as Shin turned around.  
"Was the target terminated?"  
Sweat mixed with rain dripped down Shin's neck.  
"He-got away. Our agents were cut down. We ran out of fire power and -"  
Vicious cut him off. "Why did you come back? Where's Julia?"  
"I -couldn't find her."  
One of Vicious men came up and whispered to him. "They hit Annie's place already. We should go." Vicious turned and started to follow the man out.  
"Shin!" he said pausing for a moment to glance over his shoulder.  
Shin gasped.  
"Do NOT follow in your brother's footsteps." Vicious warned him.  
Shin narrowed his eyes and glared at Vicious' back as he walked away. "Don't worry I wont." He said to himself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kahni hit the breaks just in time as a red convertible with it's cream colored top up crossed in front of them in the rain. She hated the city in the rain. Lin's eyes were opened slightly and he mumbled. "Julia. . . . Pull the car over."  
"What, no Lin, we've got to get to the hospital."  
"Please." It was a simple word and everything in her head screamed not to listen to it but something in his voice caught her. She did as he asked. The rain beat down on the roof of the car and made little rivers crisscrossing on the windshield. Kahni turned the car off.  
"It wasn't her fault" Lin said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Julia, it wasn't Julia."  
Kahni grimaced at the name. "Lin don't talk. Just relax, we are going-" She reached up to start the car again but Lin rested his bloody but pale hand on her arm.  
"He's got to be stopped. He'll get killed."  
"Who? Lin what are you talking about? It's over we won. Vicious is the new leader."  
"Not Vicious. He's in danger."  
"Who are you talking about?" Kahni got a weird feeling. Surely he couldn't mean Spike. Why would he care about Spike now? He'd abandoned her brothers just like he abandoned Vicious.  
"Shin." Lin said barely able to breathe.  
"What!?" Kahni didn't know whether to listen or just ignore him and continue for help. But something tugged at her again. "What about Shin? Lin!!" He was fading fast.  
"He sent them. He did it-------because he loves you. Despite what you think..they both---love you."  
"Lin, LIN!!" Kahni pulled her brother's body close to her and rocked gently back and forth. Tears fell onto his scarlet soaked head. "Lin. . ."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Shin looked around at the mess. This was going to take a while to clean up. Suddenly he noticed something shiny on the floor in a puddle of blood. He bent down and picked up. He pales as he wiped it off on his coat sleeve and he saw that it was his brother's ring. "Lin?" He stood and looked around but didn't see him anywhere.  
Shin called over one of Vicious men he'd left behind. "What happened to Lin?"  
"She took him away. To the Mars Central Hospital I believe."  
"She?"  
"Your sister. Miss Kahni." Shin cursed silently to himself and ran out the door. If Lin was hurt, he now had to worry about both of them, him and Kahni. There were still Syndicate men out there under the command of the Van who did not know the second coup had succeeded. He had to find them before it was too late. But, but what about Spike. He was supposed to meet them at Annie's. No. Spike and Julia would have to wait. Family came first. Not syndicate family. . . his family. 


	9. Movement to Action

Yes, it has been a long time to be sure and I extend my apologies to you all. I am sorry, but life has ways of twisting things to it's own advantage sometimes...  
  
Anyway, It is here: the continuation and hopefully finalization of Vicious Cycle.  
  
Chapter 9 Movement to action  
  
Vicious ran his hand along the soaked tabletop, bringing his fingers together in front of him. He rubbed the blood between them as Garret came up from behind.  
"Vicious, here it is. Her passport was still inside the pocket. It'll be impossible for them to escape the planet now."  
Vicious took the garment from him and held it for a moment, then handed it back to Garret. "A beast that has lost his place. He has nowhere to return to now." He glanced down at the body on the couch. "He will come."  
"Take care of it." Garret nodded. There was nothing he could do now but wait. He walked out pausing ever so slightly at the door of Annie's store, a second of nostalgia hitting him. The rain was starting to let up now and he waved off the umbrella offered to him, and stepped into the car. His man shut the door for him and the car drove off leaving Garret and the others to clean up.  
It had only been a thought, but he cursed himself even so. This was going to be it. This would be the final test between them. Between Spike and himself. This would put it all to rest, and he needed to keep focused on that. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. So why did he see Kahni in his mind when he left the store? He pushed the thought away angrily.  
"Go directly to the office." He instructed the driver, who glanced in the mirror and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shin sat alone in his room. The gun sat alone on the table in front of him. It had been a present from Vicious, a very expensive present. But Spike had been the one to show him how to use it and when. Shin grabbed the bottle of wine between his feet and took a swig. He felt like Julia. At least he thought he did. To be torn between two men so powerful, to fear for your life and yet never wish to be parted from them. They were family to him. But he had to think of Kahni now. Still, taking another drink, he wondered how Spike and Julia had faired..... ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
Kahni stood in the rain outside the building, her long black tresses soaked, her hands still stained with blood not hers. She rubbed them together and held her palms out again. Why wouldn't the damn rain wash it away...why wouldn't it just go away!... She glanced up to the tower. She wondered if he was home yet. Home. Did she even know what that meant? Did he? She shook her head violently and held her hand to her temple. What was she thinking? She'd never second-guessed Vicious before. Why was she...why would she start to now? NO. She told herself. She wouldn't. She gathered her nerves and walked into the building towards the elevators, her boots leaving muddy and wet prints over the expensive oriental and Turkish rugs. The staff looked at her warily but didn't approach. She went into the elevator, pushed the button and waited for the door to close. Then she fell to her knees and wept.  
She managed to stand and was somewhat gathered when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. She stepped out and stumbled down the hallway to his chambers. She opened the door and quietly stepped inside. The lights were low, a small table lamp and the bar lights were the brightest in the open office. She shut the door behind her and sniffed, then wiped at tears that had already dried on her cheeks. Then she saw him, sitting in a side chair, his head hung low, his breathe barely audible. She took him for sleeping, but something bothered her. She stepped closer and reached out then hesitated. She started to turn away when he spoke. "Did he, survive?"  
She swallowed but still couldn't find much of a voice. She mouthed the word "no" and hoped it had been audible to him.  
"Come here." He said, his voice soft, his hand extended. She felt like she was a thousand miles away from him. She stepped up close and fell into his embrace afraid she wouldn't have had the strength to make it otherwise. She clung to him, his hand stroking her damp hair. She smelled of blood and earth, no longer of lavender and rainwater, but he drank her scent in anyway. Something flooded over him and he grunted as she pulled away from him.  
"Y...you're bleeding!" she gasped. How, how could she have not known that. How could that have slipped past her sights. Was that perhaps why he had the lights down.  
"It's nothing." He said steadily. "An old wound that tore open is all." She went to stand up, but he held her arm. "Where are you going?"  
"To get a doctor..." she gave him a puzzled look. He wouldn't release her arm. "That's been taken care of."  
"But..."  
"......I could use a drink." He said quietly, finishing her thought. It was then that he let go of her arm, still a bit unwillingly. She looked at his shoulder again, then turned and went to the bar. She made him a drink and poured one for herself. She drank hers before returning to him. She held it out and as he went for it she pulled back a little. He glared up at her.  
"Take your shirt off." She said. "First. So I can at least clean it up."  
He stood up quickly, taking her off guard and she nearly dropped the glass. He snatched it from her hand and walked away from her and over to the wetbar. He downed the drink and poured himself another. She stood for a moment indecisively. She felt like she would collapse, she didn't know where to go. A flash of Lin caught in her mind and she choked back a sob. When Vicious finished his drink, his head turned, then he glanced over his back.  
  
All she wanted was to be held, just for a little while. To be told it would be alright. All he needed was to keep her at a distance, just for a little while, then everything would be alright.  
  
He turned back and poured a small amount of whiskey into the glass. He set the bottle down onto the marble countertop with a small 'plunk'. "The supplies are in the cabinet in..."  
  
"Yes." She said, and without hesitation went into his suite and into the bathroom. He sighed and closed his eyes. His shoulder ached like hell, but something else, something in the pit of his stomach was hurting worse. Was this what fear was? Was this what Spike had felt, that made him quit the syndicate, afraid of putting Julia into anymore jeopardy.  
Julia.......Had he ever felt this with Julia?  
  
Kahni came back in the room. He set his glass down and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Vicious woke and rolled over to be greeted by a rumpled pillow. He sat up and held his head. His shoulder screamed of pain but he ignored it. He waited for his eyes to focus and then looked around the room.  
The clock read 2 in the morning. He frowned. He looked around the room but saw no one. He listened but heard nothing. He tried to shake his head, but it wouldn't clear completely. Damn her.  
He reached for the empty whiskey glass by his bed. He dipped a finger in and ran it along the inside. Pulling it out he felt a slight chalky film on his fingertip. A cold look came over his face. He threw the covers off and jumped out of bed, dressed and came out. He checked the practice room, her office and his. She was nowhere to be found. The back of his eyes burned. He went over and sat at his desk.  
He stared at the piece of paper laid completely centered onto the desk pad. He placed a hand over his lips and sat back in his chair staring at the fish tank.  
"Stupid girl." He muttered. 


	10. The words we couldn't say

As per usual, I STILL don't own Cowboy Bebop or Vicious, (except my Vicious Love...as he's purring and sitting with me now). But I do own my OC and various other nontransient ideas that flow through my muddled head.

So...onward.

Chapter 10: The Words We Couldn't Say

Shin thrust open the door of Vicious' office with determination on his face. He didn't care if the man was awake yet or not, he needed to settle this and-- "Vicious. . ." Shin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man sitting behind his desk pondering silently. Vicious turned his cold eyes upon him but said nothing. The look was enough. Shin thought he was paralyzed, but he forced his fears back slowly. "I –where's Kahni?"

"Gone."

"What?"

Vicious stood slowly, rising to his full height like a serpent about to strike. "She is gone." He repeated, stonefaced.

"Why? Where'd she?"

"There is nothing I can do for her now." Vicious finished, and walked into his suite closing the door firmly behind him. Shin moved over to the desk and picked up a crumpled piece of paper. He unraveled it and read the words that stopped his heart momentarily.

Kahni drove through the rain, her mind as muddled as the streets. The scream of the car's engine as she tore through the city only echoed the ones in her heart. "You've lived too long, Julia. It's time we've finished this."

Vicious changed into this dark suit and pulled his katana from it's place of honor on the wall. This was his true weapon, not a practice sword. This would be a fight worthy of the blade, this would be the final fight. As he walked slowly up the throne room steps, flashes of Spike ran through his head. He saw the man's egnimatic smile, heard his cocky laugh, felt the remnants of his strength coupled with his calmness. Vicious frowned deeply and sat on the throne to wait. With his katana tucked to his side, he sat to wait for Spike to finally awaken.

Shin ran out of the office not stopping or apologizing as he pushed his way through a crowd of guards. Why? Where would she go? He thought to himself. Sudddenly he heard a commotion downstairs and spun around. An explosion, that was definitely an explosion. People started yelling. "Spike." Shin said quietly to himself and cursed in his head. Not now—why now?? He ran to his quarters and grabbed his weapons.

Spike dropped the second gun and clutched his arm as the blood ran down his hand and dripped from his fingertips. He heard the elevator door behind him before it opened. Spike spun quickly pointing his other gun as the heavy metal doors slid apart, but he didn't fire. "Shin?"

Shin side stepped Spike and fired down the hall catching a man in his chest. The man fell as his semi auto rifle fired blindly. Spike pressed his back against Shin's thankful for the momentary support. "Where's Vicious?"

"One the top floor, this way." Shin took off down a hall and Spike followed stopping shortly to place a time delay bomb on the hall's right wall. Moments later as if by perfect calculation three men entered the hall and the device exploded. As Spike dodged around the corner he saw Shin entering the security code for the top floor and another man coming towards them from the shadows.

"Shin!!" Spike yelled but was too late. Shin turned just in time to catch a bullet in his back. The other man fell from Spikes bullets before Shin hit the floor, a pool of blood forming and spreading beneath him.. "Shin!" Spike said again as he ran to him and knelt down.

"Vicious—he's got to be stopped. I was—waiting for you to come back and take over."

Shin said with his last breaths. Shin closed his eyes. Spike, glared as he pushed himself away from another fallen comrade. There was only one thing on his mind; Vicious.

Kahni hesitated at the foot of the stops. She'd wanted this moment for so long, so why was she suddenly scared? Scared? No, no way. She couldn't be scared of that . . . woman. Kahni pulled a small pistol from inside her jacket and hopped up the stairs two at a time. She reached the top and pointed her gun down the narrow hallway. Just because she was eager, didn't' mean she would be hasty. At last she came to Julia's apartment door. She tried the handle and it was unlocked. Stupid girl, she thought. She opened it slowly and kicked it wide her gun ready, but she barely set a foot inside the apartment before she too was met with a gun to her face.

Vicious opened his eyes. He could feel him. It wasn't the explosions, the building shaking, the screams of guns and men that alerted him. He could feel Spike. He felt his anger and hatred even from atop the tower. He is coming, he is here. The wait has finally ended. Vicious grinned.

"Garret??"

"Miss Kahni? What the—"

"What are you doing here?" Kahni asked him as she looked around the empty apartment. "Where is she?" she continued.

Garret looked at her with a worried expression. "Miss Kahni. . . "

"Don't toy with me, where is she Garret?" Kahni had relaxed only slightly. Garret holstered his gun and sighed lightly.

"Julia is dead."

"What?" Kahni nearly yelled. _No, no it cant be true, no it was her job, HERS, no one else. _"Dammit!" She raised her gun again and pointed it directly at Garret's face.

"No, no!" Garret waved his hands in surrender and too a step back. "She was already dead when we got here."

"Where is it. Where is she, I have to see it." Kahni said, still not completely believing what the man had told her. Garret cleared his throat, thinking about the consequences of his next words.

"They already took it, to the morgue that is..." He tried not to cringe but his eyes involuntarily shut.

"What? Then, wait—what the hell are you doing here then, Garret?" Kahni asked him, her brilliant eyes flashing.

"Well, I was just—I uh, had been told to" He turned and looked directly at her a thought coming to his mind. "Wait a minute, what are YOU doing here? Vicious said you were not to leave the tower, it was his direct order. It's still too dangerous for you."

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Kahni put her gun away but she still went around searching the apartment.

"Spike is still alive." Garret waited, he knew the implications of that statement just as well as Kahni did, but she deserved to know. She needed to know. Kahni's faced paled, her blue eyes almost seemed to turn to ice for a moment.

"Vic, no!" she whispered and turned for the door.

"No, wait Miss Kahni!" Garret tried to stop her but was too late. Kahni was already heading down the stairs. He cursed himself and ran after her.

A/N: Sorry that this story is so choppy but it was the only way to do it because so many things were happening at the same time. Hope you like it. This will not be the last chapter do not fret......I have extended the story just a tad. But the ending is coming soon I promise. It is almost completely written out. So updates should come regularly.

Thankyou anymous-chan and Jan-Lee for sticking with me. And Lanse for kicking my arse a million times over to get this story finished. Actually.....it was jealousy...I wanted my pitiful lil story to have at lease 20 reviews......since L's already has over 200. hackcoughitoldyousocoughcough Also I must give credit to a new fav author, Eternity's Angel of Mercy. Her stories spurred me onward to finish this. Thanks.


	11. Her White Bird

Eh, haven't done this in a while, havent' had internet capabilities for a while so I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to finish. Um, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters, but I do own my other characters, Kahni and Garret. By the way, I'm still looking for anyone who is willing to do a portrait of Kahni and Vicious for me. Please let me know. Thanks and enjoy the beginning of the end…

The two men faced each other, both breathing hard and already wounded more than once. Spike could still feel Vicious' kunai in his stomach and Vicious shoulder and cheek burned where he was shot. Vicious held his arm slightly waiting for the next move, his foot on Spikes gun. Spike knelt before him grasping Vicious' katana.

"Julia ……is dead." Spike said at last. Vicious felt something in the pit of his stomach move, but it wasn't pity, it wasn't sadness, it was fear. Fear for Kahni.

"Let's finish this." Spike continued. Vicious stood stunned for a moment, regret and fear mixing like a poison in his mind. Kahni, I'm sorry, he thought, but what he said was

"As you wish." Then he kicked the gun and leaned down to pick up his blade as it was slid across from him, and sliced through Spikes stomach in the next instant, only to feel another burning hole strike through him, this one, fatal. Vicious fell to the ground face down, his katana clattering slightly away from him as Spike stepped back holding his stomach and bleeding badly.

Spike trudged down the stops slowly. He saw a figure, someone coming towards him. Julia? No, he wished for Julia but it wasn't her. He looked up, and barely distinguished the dark haired woman. Already dead, already gone, Spike gave a short laugh and raised his finger like a gun. He grinned As he pointed at the woman, just a shadow to his eyes now, and uttered his last breath.

"Bang."

Kahni started at him, a lump in her throat. He looked bad, the walking dead animated in front of her. He scared her more than Vicious ever had. Then he crumbled to the ground. She raised her eyes up to the still smoldering and ruined tower before her and stepped over Spikes body, running into the building tears blinding her.

Garret jumped out of his car and yelled, "NO, Kahni!"

Kahni ran through the front doors of the tower and gasped. The escalator had been completely demolished, bodies lie everywhere, dust and smoke still filled the air. She ran to the private elevators towards the back of the foyer praying they still worked.

Garret yelled and ran full out leaping up the stairs bypassing the other men still in shock at Spike's death. He made it inside and gritted his teeth, looking at the carnage around him. He came to his senses when he heard the distinct ding of an elevator. He knew where'd she be going; the throne room. He dashed forward.

Kahni's eyes burned from the smoke and tears that she fought back. He was alive, he had to be alive, she thought. He was stronger then Spike, much stronger. Damn, she shouldn't have left his side. Why had she been so jealous?!?

The elevator shuddered and jumped then stopped, throwing Kahni against it's right wall. She looked at the lighted panel before her. She was two floors short. She tried to get the door open but it wouldn't respond. Kahni pulled a knife from her boot and angrily tore the control panel off. She fiddled with the controls and wires until finally the doors opened barely. She pushed her way through them and made her way down the hall yanking open the stair well door.

Garret found an alternate route around much of the destruction. He raced up the stairs to the fourth floor and took the service elevators that were attached to the back of the building. He prayed he'd get there first.

Kahni ran down the hall her head and heart pounding, her throat and eyes burning. Please please, she begged silently. Finally she reached the doorway and stared at the horror in front of her. She collapsed to her knees and stared at Shin's still form. Her breath ragged her chest heaving, something broke inside of her and her eyes flashed.

She stood slowly her face like stone her eyes like flint. She walked forward in a haze like she was dreaming or sleepwalking. She picked her way through the rubble until she could see his body. A whimper escaped her throat as Garret came around the corner nearly stepping on Shin's arm. He jerked back startled then looked up at Kahni.

Kahni continued to climb until she stood over Vicious' body. He was face down, his sword inches from his hand. Blood, there was so much blood. The moon cast dark shadows about them, making his silver hair look sickly yellow. She knelt down, laying her hands, one on his back and one on his hair. She twined her fingers in the thick soft hair, as sobs started to shake her body. Garret approached her cautiously, never coming close enough to disturb her.

Kahni grabbed Vicious' shoulder and arm and with difficulty tried to roll him over. Finally after her third try Garret stepped forward sliding his hands under Vicious chest. He looked directly at Kahni, only at her, not daring to look at his master's dead face. Kahni stared at Garret for a moment until he helped position his master's head onto her lap. Kahni sat there and stroked h is head, his hair. The rain started again, a soft rain, making the cut on his cheek start to bleed once more. She lifted a piece of silver hair from his eyes.

She cried and cried. Garret stood behind her facing up at the glaring moon, through the broken observatory roof, the light rain melting away his reserves. If he had stayed, if he had been here, maybe, maybe…

Kahni sniffed and tried to clear her throat but something still hard and thick clogged it. Garret turned and saw her starring at the far side of what was left of the room. A bird sat there. A bird with silver white feathers and eery eyes stared at them. If fluffed its feathers and stepped back under some rubble to keep the rain off it's back. Kahni seemed mesmerized. She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. Garret grabber her on her second attempt and steadied her. She gained some composure and started forward toward the bird. Garret thought of stopping her but didn't have the heart to, though he knew they should be leaving. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight; so simple, so innocent.

He finally sighed and turned to look down at his master. The man exuded strength even in death. Garret swallowed thinking any minute that Vicious would open his eyes and slay him for his recent thoughts of Kahni. Garret cleared his throat and turned to step away from the dead man when something caught his attention. A folded paper envelope stuck out of Vicious' breast pocket. Garret frowned puzzled. The man knew he was going into a life and death battle, so what could be so important to keep on his person all that time?

Garret now glanced at Kahni who now had lured the bird from its roost and it sat contentedly on her arm. Garret bent down over Vicious as he heard footsteps coming towards them quickly. He pulled the wet and bloody envelope from Vicious' pocket and stood pulling his gun in one motion. Two guards came into view as Garret back stepped to Kahni's side.

"Mr. Garret, we need to leave. Immediately. Please."

Kahni stoop up behind Garret, the bird stepping up onto her shoulder. The guards gasped slightly at the sight of the white bird on the raven-haired woman's shoulder. She stepped forward and raised her icy blue eyes at them. "Take Vicious out of here, then fine a secure place." The men looked at her and then to Garret and back again. Garret nodded. The two hesitated and then moved up to steps to take Vicious' body.

"Miss Kahni," Garret said quietly. He took her shoulder and guided her the way he'd come. Kahni stopped and Garret waited expecting her to turn around and say her goodbyes, but instead she reached for his arm and touched it lightly.

"Thankyou." She whispered.

"Miss Kahni, we have to go." Is all he could manage to say. She nodded and he led the way as she followed close behind.

Okay….this is not the end, I promise but whether I continue is whether or not I still have people interested. Please let me know kay? Thanks! **AND THAT MEANS YOU YOU KAIBA STEALER!** Uh…sorry bout that, just a little pent up writer angst….:P


	12. Epilogue

Garret pulled the envelope from his jacket and opened it. It had amazed him. Vicious, as much as he said he hated the old ways new that a sole ruler of the red dragons would never work. It needed stability as well as strength.

He pulled the certificate from the envelope and laid it flat on the oven in the hotels' small utility kitchen. She should know. She deserved to know, didn't she? But what would it matter now? Garret thought to himself. Vicious was dead, the Red Dragons were destroyed. There would be no future for them or for her. He stared at the certificates names printed in stark ink. Vicious and Kahni, it would have been an interesting marriage to say the least he thought with a slight grin.

He heard Kahni coughing in the other room and his smile faded. He flicked on a lighter and held the certificate above its flame. The lighter ate up the yellowed and bloodstained paper hungrily. And when nearly nothing was left he threw it into the stanless steel sink, turned on the water and ran the black ashes down the drain. He threw the envelope out and walked into the living room.

Kahni sat on the couch and she held her head. Stretching, she banged her knee on the small coffee table in front of her. "Damn.." Grogily she fumbled on the table and found a box of matches, struck one and lit a candle. She blew out the match and laid it on the growing pile by the candles' base. She reached for a bottle of whiskey that was on the table but it disappeared. Still in an alcoholic fog, she loked up and shook her head. Garret stood on the other side of the table. He placed a glass of OJ in front of her.

"Lets try some real breakfast today."

Kahni looked at the juice and thought she'd be sick. She groaned and leaned back into the couch. Garret sighed and sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"You can't keep going like this. What good can come of it?"

"I was robbed of everything Garret. My revenge, my love,…my life. OUR life our future…" Kahni stretched her arm out and clucked her tongue. A bird with snow white feathers squawked and flew to sit on her hand , its talons digging into her flesh.

Garret watched her stroke the bird's head and back. She seemed oblivious to the pain it was causing her. Just like before, just like Vicious. She only saw it's beauty and not its danger. Only when the bird bit her did she jerk and curse and the bird flew away squawking. It sat on its perch and regarded her with cold silent eyes. Garrett sighed and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and sat next to Kahni on the couch.

"Let me see that." Kahni reluctantly pulle dher hand from her mouth and Garret, wiping her hand clean, examined the wound.. "I think he's getting meaner." Garret said with a bit of a laugh. Kahni didn't respond in kind.

Garret cleaned the bite which wasn't that bad and sighed a little more. He stood and looked down at Kahni.

"Yeah…."Kahni said to him expecting something from his movements. "What is it?"

"I…..well."

Kahni leaned forward, hoping to hear something good. "What?"

"I …got something for you." Garret managed to say.

Kahni looked at him puzzled. "Huh?"

He went into the kitchen and came out with a small box and handed it to Kahni. Still skeptically Kahni looked at him but took the box. "What is it?"

"Open it." he said.

Kahni opened the box and pulled out a glass figurine of a phoenix bird coming out of red glass flames.

"It's a phoenix." Garret told her.

"I gathered that" she replied.

"Kahni, all the time you spent with Vicious, all that time all you ever wanted was for him to forget the past and live for the future. Well, it's time for you to forget your past and look forward. You can start over now."

"We can start over."

"HUH?" Garret said backing up a little.

"The Red Dragons shall rise from the ashes. We will come again, a new generation, the Phoenix clan shall rule. We will become all and more than the Red Dragons ever were." Kahni explained.

Garret was wary of the glint in her eye but when she turned to look directly at him it was gone. She was smiling. Smiling. Something he hadn't seen on Miss Kahni in way too long.

"Will you stand with me, Garret?"

Garret grinned and closed his eyes. "Yes."

THE END FINIS.

Just a note to all my reviewers and loyal supporters thanks so much and I am sorry this has taken me sooo long to finish. Thankyou all sooo sooo sooo much. Happy reading….Please don't shoot me. Thank you.


End file.
